What Happens After
by the Joker's love
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the second season of Dracula would be like? This is what I imagined.
1. Chapter 1

I woke late in the night. I looked over and there I saw him and the whole night came flooding back. The demonstration, the explosion, all those people who died and thinking that Alexzander was one of them. Then I came to Carfax Manor and saw the painting of Ilona, and he came up behind me. At that moment I felt a wave of relief wash over me. We kissed and made love, and that is how I ended up here. Staring at my love's sleeping form.

I guess he felt my eyes on him, because he opened his and stared back at me. He was looking at me with the same look he had at his first party, so many months ago. The look said that he didn't completely understand how I was there, like I was some kind of miracle.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what? Like this?

He shot me a look that was startling but at the same time made my heart melt. I had to fight my wanting to kiss him.

He must have read my mind. Because for the split second I looked away he grabbed my arm and kissed me full on the mouth. When we finely bock apart to breath I said, "No, like I'm some kind of miracle you do not understand."

"You are a miracle I do not understand Mina."

"Because I look like her."

"Yes." He said somberly.

He then got up and went over to the window.

I then said," I did not mean to upset you my love. I will not talk about her again."

"It's not that Mina. And you can talk about her all you like."

"Then what is it Alexzander?"

"Nothing, love. Now lets say we go back to sleep. After all it is just 2:00 in the morning."

"All right, my love."

Even though he said it was nothing I had a felling there was something.

 **Dracula's POV**

I saw the bruises on her arms. And I knew they were from me. How did I lose control over my strength? I never left marks on Jane, but then again I guess I never cared enough to want to lose control.

I looked over to my beloved Mina. What I felt was so strong it startled me. What was I willing to do for her? How much was I willing to burn for her?


	2. The Day After

**Mina's POV**

I was still thinking about how Alexzander had acted that morning. What had caused him to go from undeniably happy, to... well just sad! I didn't understand it.

It was real late when we woke again, I think it was somewhere around 1:00 when we both managed to wake up. So I suspected it was 3:00 now. And that was bad, my father would already be at the hospital, so I could go home with out having to worry about him for a few more hours. But when he came back there would be questions. I could easily say I was at Lucy's but there would also be questions about what happened last night at the electrical company. I could let something slip about what happened between Alexzander and I.

I arrived at the door to my house. Surprisingly it was unlocked, father never left it unlocked. Shrugging I opened the front door and went inside.

The lights were on in the entry way, that was strange. All of a sudden I herd footsteps coming down the hall from the drawing room.

My heart quickened it's space, and I stopped right in my tracts.

I went around the corner and ran into the library, witch was across the hall from the drawing room. When I closed the door I lock it to.

The door nob stared to rattle as if someone on the other side was trying to get in. Not being strong enough to push anything ageists the door I ran to the back of the room.

When the door burst open I screamed and grabbed a book laying on a table and threw it at the intruder.

I herd a yell flowed by several cruses. When I looked up I saw the last person I thought I would. Johnathan Harker, was in my house!

"What are you doing here!" I yelled, he stared at me for a minute before he answered.

"I have something to tell you, Mina. Something very important."

"I do not have time to listen to silly reasons as to why I should take you back. Now leave."

"No, it's not that, what I want to tell you is about Alexzander. He is not what you think he is."

"Then what is he? Really Johnathan you need to let it go."

"I can not let anything go intel you here what I have to say."

"Say it and get out!" I yelled I was tired of this little game.

"Alexzander Grayson is, Dracula."


End file.
